The art has long been concerned with finding a suitable way of rendering liquid-soluble vitamins suitably dispensable in aqueous media. For this purpose, various emulsifiers and dispersing agents have been employed. In this regard, those in this field have employed polyoxyethylene derivatives of high molecular weight fatty acid esters, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate, as a suitable dispersing agent. However, using the heretofore proposed emulsifier and dispersants, those in the art have only been able to produce stable formulations of vitamin E that contain concentrations of vitamin E of from about 40 wt % to 50 wt %. At higher concentrations, the formulations are undesirably viscous at low temperatures of 20.degree. C. or less and fail to disperse adequately in aqueous media in their intended use environment. However, the relevant industry has indicated a need for a liquid vitamin E formulation that contains at least about 60 wt % or more of vitamin E oil and which formulation remains stable, i.e., clear and free of separation, possesses good viscosity characteristics at low temperatures (20.degree. C. or less), and disperses readily in aqueous media.